In general, liquid cosmetic compositions have been packed, distributed and stored in a vacuum container, pump container or glass container. However, such containers have low portability. Recently, there has been an increasing need for carrying out or correcting make-up with ease even at the outdoor, and thus an easily portable liquid cosmetic composition has been required.
Containers that allow high portability of a liquid cosmetic composition may include a pact type container. It is required to consider whether or not a carrier for a liquid cosmetic composition can be used for a pact type container, whether or not the cosmetic composition can be packed well in the carrier, whether or not the carrier can support the cosmetic composition homogeneously for a long time, and whether or not an adequate amount of cosmetic composition can be discharged when the cosmetic composition is taken out of the carrier, in order for a pact type container to receive a liquid cosmetic composition. Thus, there is a need for developing a carrier for a cosmetic composition that may be used suitably for a pact type container, considering the above.
When a single carrier is formed by coupling a plurality of layers, at least two foam layers are adhered, and thus some problems related with safety, heat resistance and weather resistance may occur. Therefore, the present disclosure is directed to solving the problems according to the related art, while maintaining the effects as multi-layered carrier.